


la vie en rose

by mcwho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: Steve bends Bucky over the marble bathroom sink ofCasa de L’Amourright before their starter salad





	la vie en rose

“They’re gonna bring our food out and we’re not gonna be there,” Bucky says, not bothering to even try to sound genuinely concerned about that. “How’s that gonna look.” 

“I’m not eating at any restaurant where the food is half garnish with my dick still hard, Bucky.” Steve says, pushing each bathroom stall open to ensure they’re all empty. “It’s common courtesy.” 

“You bring lube?” Bucky asks, deciding not to ask Steve if it’s also common courtesy to defile that restaurants bathroom before their starter. Steve decides they’re secure and goes and locks the door. Bucky braces his hands against the sink and assumes the position before Steve outright manhandles him into it. 

“What do you think this is, amateur hour? ‘Course I brought lube,” Steve says, and from his reflection in the mirror above the sink, Bucky can see his stormy expression as he pulls his dick out. He rolls his eyes as Steve grumbles, “Not that you need it,” while tugging Bucky’s nice slacks down below his ass. 

“Alright, alright. Cranky when you’re horny.” 

“Cranky when I’m about to fuck you then get interrupted by you suddenly flying out of bed before we miss our precious reservations–“ 

“This place has got a waitlist out the wazzoo and I wasn’t gonna miss out on our rez for the same dick I can get every n– _ungh_ –“

Steve fucks into him with one swift thrust of his hips, easy, considering they had been just about done with prepping him when Bucky’s mental calendar had come back online suddenly and with a vengeance and he’d remembered the booking they had made for tonight a whole month ago. While Bucky stuffed himself into clothes, Steve had made noises about how if Bucky could still think about dinner, he wasn’t doing his job right. Bucky had countered that it would take an act of God himself to keep him from finally getting to try the linguini Sam had been describing as a culinary orgasm for the past 3 weeks.

Primarily to torture Bucky, but still. It worked.

Steve then messes up Bucky’s artful updo by jamming his basketball-sized hand in Bucky’s hair and tugging his head up until Bucky’s staring at his own flushed face in the mirror. Bucky looks so good-to-go he’s surprised they didn’t get hit with an indecent exposure lawsuit the second they even glanced in the direction of this bathroom. He’s pink in the face, lips still a little swollen from earlier. His shirt isn’t even done up properly, thanks to Steve mauling him once more for the road right before they left the house. He wonders if his fly was even up. 

“Always so _mouthy_ ,” Steve grunts, pulling out and slamming back into him. Bucky gives a shocked cry that he quickly muffles, teeth digging into his lip lest some poor waiter come by to investigate who’s being tortured in their state of the art restroom and be scarred for life. They’re already guilt-tipping an insane amount as it is. 

“You were fine with my mouth about an hour ago,” Bucky pants, unwilling to go down without a fight. Steve pulls his hair, a “fuck you” in itself. Bucky braces himself, both hands gripping the counter so hard it digs into his palms as Steve starts to jackhammer into him, one hand tight on his waist to hold him in place. Bucky’s breath catches, mouth falling open, and Steve jerks his head up a little when it falls, a power move, just because he can. Bucky groans, hair falling into his face as Steve grinds his hips and hits his spot. 

“Look at you,” Steve breathes, nipping at Bucky’s pink-tinted ear. Bucky lets out a shuddering breath, staring at his reflection almost unseeingly, vision already hazy with want. Steve drives into him, impossibly deep, and Bucky cries out, _ah, fuck_ , hips rolling back to meet him. “Yeah, that’s it. That feel good, baby?” 

Bucky nods, mouth dropped open. “Yeah,” he breathes, ragged. “Good, feels g– _mm– oh_.” 

Steve hums, leaving bruises where his fingers dig into him. Bucky feels ridiculously close already, like no time has passed between now and when they were in the comfort of their own bed, when Steve had taken his sweet time kissing up on him, stretching him out, getting him wet. Steve pulls out slow again and then drives himself back home quick, rough, and Bucky gasps, broken.

“Yeah,” Steve says again, voice thick and syrupy. He jerks Bucky’s head again, and Bucky’s met with his glassy-eyed fuck-drunk reflection. “See what I do to you?” 

“ _Hngh_ ,” Bucky moans back, because “arrogant son of a bitch” is too many words right now. Steve presses a kiss to his neck then sinks his teeth into it and Bucky’s eyes roll back into his head. “Oh– _oh_ – Steve–“

“I got you,” Steve murmurs against his heated skin. He pounds into him, forcing choked moans out of Bucky with every thrust. Bucky shudders, cock leaking where it’s flush against his stomach. He moans, breath fogging up the mirror, eyes flicking upwards to catch Steve staring at him in it, eye-fucking him while he fucks him. 

“Quit,” Bucky rasps, finding and then losing his tongue. “Quit lookin’ at me like that,” he manages, squirming under the intensity of Steve’s gaze. 

“Couldn’t if I tried,” Steve says, sounding sincere, not an ounce of the overconfident bravado usually threaded into his tone whenever he’s got him like this. It makes Bucky flush, from the tips of his ears down to his partially-revealed chest. Makes him burn hot, shoves him closer to the edge. “Oh, that’s pretty. You like that, baby?” 

“Uh-huh,” Bucky manages to slur, teeth digging into his lip hard. Steve gives a low rumble, hand sliding out of Bucky’s hair, freeing his lower lip from where it’s trapped between his teeth. 

“Wanna hear you,” He says, hooking Bucky’s mouth open, pushing a thumb inside, against his tongue.

Bucky’s moans, and Steve rubs his thumb against Bucky’s spit-slick lips, hips stuttering when Bucky moans his name. Steve’s hand, the one on Bucky’s now sweat-slick waist, slides down and grabs at his ass, squeezing and then slapping. “ _Unh_ ,” Bucky grunts, cock jerking. He’s gonna come, he can feel it rising in the pit of his stomach, toes curling, everything starting to spin out of focus before he’s shuddering through it, and Steve fucks him like he barely notices, but his fingers dig into him, harsher, and it feels like it lasts forever, Bucky gasping and panting, _oh, oh, oh_.

Slowly coming down, Bucky draws a ragged breath and rocks his hips back against Steve again, wanting him to come too, _now_ , not even just for time-sensitivity purposes. Steve bites out a curse, and his hips still for a second like he’s drinking in the sight. He probably is, Bucky knows what he looks like in this position. Maybe if Bucky had it in him to raise his head he could check. Steve groans again, curses again, _fuck_ , and Bucky, voice breathy like it always is after he comes, moans, wrecked, “Come in me, Steve, come on, want it in me, want it–“

“Christ,” Steve groans. “Jesus _Christ_ , Buck, drives me crazy, hearing you talk like that, you drive me crazy.”

“Wouldn’t be doing my job otherwise,” Bucky says, lazy, and then Steve grabs him to keep him still, buried all the way inside him, coming with a low moan. Bucky hums, sated, and Steve rubs his thumb in little circles on his hip, the muscles in his legs twitching as Steve slowly pulls out of him. Bucky can feel him dripping out of him. With shaky legs, Bucky stands upright, practically hearing Steve’s thoughts, and firmly saying, “We gotta get back out there.” 

“Come on, baby,” Steve wheedles predictably. “You know I’ve got a sweet tooth, let me have dessert–“

“You’re awful,” Bucky says, laughing despite himself. “I’m getting cleaned up and then we’re gonna go eat some goddamn linguini,” Bucky tells him, to which Steve gives a woeful deep sigh. 

“You’re no fun, Barnes.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “We’ve got all night for you to do whatever you like to me.”

“That does put my mind at ease,” Steve concedes.

Bucky snorts. “Acting like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders because you’ve gotta suffer through a gourmet meal. We’ve got different struggles these days, huh?” 

“Wouldn’t trade ‘em,” Steve tells him, grinning lazy. Bucky agrees.


End file.
